


I miss you

by Little_Miss_Silver



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, My First Fanfic, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Silver/pseuds/Little_Miss_Silver
Summary: What I think should have happened during that hosie scene in 2x07.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 294





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I kinda needed to get this idea out of my head. 
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic. My writing is not the best, so bear with me. (English is not my first language.)
> 
> I hope you like this!

Walking to Josie’s room was one of the hardest things Hope had done in her entire life. Not even jumping into Malivore again seem as scary as this. What if Josie said it wasn’t okay? What if Josie said it was okay? Ughhhh, get yourself together! 

Well, she was wrong, now she had to knock. She could hear Lizzie inside being an overprotective sister. “Can I get you anything? Aspirin? Ice? Sparkling Soda?” Lizzie said. Damn werewolf hearing. It felt like she was intruding into their twin dynamic. She started hearing footsteps nearing the door so she decided it was now or never.

“Hi? Can I talk to Josie for a sec?” Hope said nervously. “Yes, I’ll go get some ice.” As soon as Lizzie said that she left her sister and Hope alone.

“How are you feeling?” Hope kept staring at Josie hoping for an honest answer. After knowing the girl for so long she knew when she was lying, or so she hoped. ”Used.” Of course, she’s gonna feel like that, it’s not even fair for this to happen to her again. “But I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“Are you okay?” It was a very honest question and Josie didn’t really expect to be in this conversation after the day she just had. “Yeah, yeah...just a little drained.” She sounded tired, even if she tried to mask it. “Yeah, I know the feeling.” 

As tired as Josie looked Hope knew she had to ask this question. She could be the reason again that Josie got hurt, she wouldn’t be able to bear it. “You should get some rest,” said Josie. “Yeah I will but,” There was some hesitation in her voice so Josie knew this was gonna be something serious. But she never expected it to be what the tribrid said. “I wanted to know if it was okay with you if I came back to school?”

Why would Hope be asking her something like this? She belonged in this school, she was supernatural so that meant she was welcome. “I miss it.” The tribrid continued with a smile. “I miss my classes, I miss morning meetings, super squad.” Hope laughed. That laugh could make Josie go crazy, used to make her go crazy. Used to? She wasn’t sure anymore. Anyway, it didn’t matter since Hope was listing everything but her. Makes sense, I was an ass while our memories were gone, she probably hates me now. Also, I stole her boyfriend, great more reason for her to hate me. “I even miss Lizzie being mean to me.” She smiled again. 

Each time hope smiled, it made Josie feel worse and worse. She was smiling for the school, for her friends, even for her twin, but not for her. Josie couldn’t really hide how hurt she was from Hope’s speech. Suddenly Hope’s face went completely serious. Ocean eyes met chocolate coloured eyes. “I miss you”.

Three words, those three words were enough to get Josie’s heart to break again. Even after everything she did, Hope missed her. “But, I won’t come back if...my being here brings you any more pain.” Josie had never felt someone be so worried about her feelings. Not hoping for her to be strong and work past it, and just accept it even if it hurt but Hope did. Hope asked. 

The sound of scribbling broke the moment. “What’s that?” asked Hope. She looked very confused and if the cause of the noise wasn’t that important Josie would have thought she looked cute. “Penelope’s burn book. Someone must be using her pen.” Josie started opening the book and as soon as she got to the page, she realized it was Landon who was writing. 

Landon was gone. He realized that he was the cause of the monsters coming, he had to leave so they would be gone. To keep them safe. Landon finally made his choice. He chose to protect both of them instead of staying and becoming a problem between the two girls. He apologized for leaving and hoped both girls would understand and forgive him someday.

After reading Landon’s magic note it felt as if a weight had been lifted off both girls’ shoulders. Even after this Hope looked sad that’s why Josie did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Hope’s hand. “He made his choice. We can make our own.” Josie and Hope were looking at each other now “Landon or no Landon, you belong here. I want you to stay.” 

Hope didn’t know how she felt, she was happy she could come back to school, sad that the boy she loved had left. But the feeling that surpassed the other two was that Josie wanted her to stay. Yet, she didn’t know how Josie felt about this. She had also dated Landon, and maybe even developed feelings for him. “I’m really sorry,” said Hope. “Yeah, me too”.

Josie moved forward to hug Hope. As soon as their arms were around each other they felt all the tension disappear. The hug lasted longer than it should have, but neither girl wanted to let go. Both of them started to remember what it felt like to just hug each other. Without being scared Lizzie might find them, that a monster was about to attack. Without worrying about Landon. It felt like when they were younger. When both of them were harboring crushes without knowing the other felt it too.

The air between them changed. Deciding maybe she was making Hope uncomfortable, Josie pulled back. Hope didn’t go back to her previous sitting spot. She kept staring at Josie. At her beautiful eyes, her nose, her cheeks, that tiny mole on the top of her forehead, her lips. Those lips she had dreamt of kissing when she was fourteen. The pouty lips she was envious had been tasted by Penelope Park. Lips, she wanted to kiss.

Josie stared as Hope looked at her. With a look only an artist could have. A look that made you feel like art. The tribrid’s eyes stopped moving. They stopped at her lips. Was Hope thinking about kissing her? Josie mimicked the actions. Hope’s lips had always looked very inviting. Josie remembered how as a kid she would dream of Hope holding her hand, of Hope kissing her. 

When their eyes met again, they both started leaning in. Their lips were practically brushing yet Hope waited. She was making sure Josie wanted her too, she was giving her an out. An out that Josie didn’t want, so she closed the distance.

Kissing Josie wasn’t what Hope had imagined, it was better. Her lips were so soft and plump. She kissed her slowly, it was a very innocent kiss. Josie gained more confidence and put one of her hands in the tribrid’s neck, the other one was still holding Hope’s hand. Their kiss grew more passionate. Hope dragged her tongue along Josie’s bottom lip asking for entrance. As soon as she did that Josie opened her mouth a bit more. The kiss turned rough. Hands pulling hair, teeth clashing, they could only hear each other breathing hard. 

Once the need for air became too much they separated. Josie pulling Hope’s bottom lip with her teeth. “Wow,” said Hope. “Yeah?” Josie was nervous about what her answer would be, after all, she had finally kissed her childhood crush. “Yeah.” Hope dipped her head and placed another chase kiss to Josie’s lips. 

“When I left you two together I expected you to make up not make out.” Lizzie was standing next to the door holding a huge tub of ice cream as well as three spoons. “Since you made me go through that now your gonna have to listen to my boy problems”. Lizzie passed a spoon to each girl and sat between them.

“By the way, if you had just kissed since the beginning instead of fighting over a garden gnome things would have been easier.” Josie turned the colour of a tomato while Hope just laughed. “What happened to ‘You and my sister are never going to happen’?” 

“Well, I have been saying that it is important for us girls to stay together so, yay girl power!” The three witches spent that night talking and joking, it felt as if nothing had ever happened. No jumping into Malivore, no poking, just them back to being friends. And maybe, Hope and Josie wouldn’t stay ‘only friends’ for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone pointed out I had written harvesting crushes while the expression was harboring crushes. Thanks for pointing that out!


End file.
